I wish
by Kagome Juh
Summary: "I wish I could find my own Prince…" She murmured without thinking, holding her right hand over her heart. To her surprise, someone commented about that choice of wish. "Princes don't exist, you know. Ask for a dragon instead." Oneshot R


**Oh well, this is my first try at writing a story in english. If you find some spelling/grammar mistakes, please warn me about them, because I'm not that good in this language yet and all the help is really welcome :D (and pleeeease be gentle!)**

**I hope you enjoy this little oneshot. I had no time to better elaborate this plot, so I kind of rushed the things in the end... But the cuteness is still there!**

**Oh, and Merry Early Christmas to everyone! :D**

* * *

**I wish**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Ç_Ç

* * *

"I will wish for a Prince." The eight years old girl said in a sing-song voice, eyeing the fat Santa Claus in the middle of the mall with happiness, surprising her partner in crime with her choice of wish.

"Princes don't exist, wish for a Dragon instead!" The ten years old boy said with excitement, imagining a great red scaled dragon flying over Magnolia with some form of majesty.

The little girl pulled her blond hair in a cute ponytail before she could answer such an idiotic statement. "Plu-ease, Natsu, _Dragons _don't exist! They never did! But Princes, oh the Princes, they still are real!" With a sparkle of dreaminess in her chocolate orbs, she jumped in the air with the thought of a Prince of her own. "Didn't you see the marriage of the Prince of Fiore in that lacrima TV?"

"You are such a weirdo, Luce, all of that was so dumb!" He complained, receiving a glare from the blonde child.

"_You_ are the weirdo between us, Natsu. You have _pink_ hair!" She said with outrage, not liking one bit the way he called her.

"It's salmon!" He answered with passion, not liking one bit the way she described his hair either.

They pouted and glared at each other, forgetting temporally about Santa Claus and their wishes. Both of them had gave up in wishing Parents in the previous Christmas, and now they just wished things that they thought could become real. Obviously, they had really creative minds and weird hopes; but with the life they had in the orphanage, they just hoped for some sort of different reality where their dreams could come true, so Princes and Dragons were fantastical things that just came in their innocent minds.

They sighed at the same time and looked at each other sideways. They were best friends for a long, long time. Lucy was really grateful to the pink haired boy once that, because of him, she got over the fact that her father left her behind in that scary orphanage; and Natsu was really grateful to the blond as well once that, because of her, he wasn't alone anymore. So, they fought a lot, but they never stayed angry with the other for too long.

"Unh… I'm sorry." Both of them blurted at the same time and laughed happily, already forgetting about their little fight.

"Do you think that Santa will grant our wishes?" The little boy was anxious, really thinking about a Dragon Pet in his little bedroom at 'home'. That would be so cool!

"Yes, of course. Maybe now he has access to the Prince's and Dragon's homes and he can bring them to us! We were wishing too much from him before, really, parents? They are really rare!" The blond girl answered with an air of wisdom that convinced the pink haired boy. Natsu couldn't argue with her, because she _was_ the smarter one between them.

"That will be great!" He exclaimed with excitement, seeing how they were nearer of Santa in the line they were waiting. "My dragon could fight with your prince all the time! That would be fun!"

"No, Natsu!" She disagreed with exasperation. "My prince will be busy marrying with me! He won't have time to fight!"

"But-"

"No, don't expect that to happen." She said with determination, making Natsu deflate comically. He pouted with cuteness, almost making her change her mind. "Do you think we should wish to him to don't let the orphanage's staff be mean to us? Because they will not be happy with our escape…" She changed the topic of conversation when she saw the scary old lady from the orphanage already walking in their direction.

Natsu looked to where her chocolate orbs were looking at and pouted even more. "I can't believe she already found us. Our plan was great this time!" He complained unhappily, already feeling the whip in his back. "Maybe we should run, Luce." He suggested already pulling her with him in the opposite direction of the scary woman.

"But- We didn't talk to Santa yet!" She yelled with hurt laced in her little voice, making her little friend feel his heart throbbing with their situation.

"The only thing I can wish for now is your safety!" He yelled, running faster than the creepy old lady that was fruitlessly trying to chase them.

Lucy blushed with that, already knowing this protective side of Natsu but not accustomed with it yet. "Awwwn, no Prince then!"

That was her answer before they get caught by the mean janitor that was helping the old lady in the chase.

In the next morning, Natsu was adopted even with the many marks of abuse.

And Lucy was left behind, just wishing that someday she could reunite with the boy that for some odd reason loved dragons.

**.**

**Ten years later**

**.**

She couldn't believe that she was finally free. No more orphanages and no more abusive homes. She was eighteen now and she could handle her life quite well without any help. In some way, she was kind of optimistic with her first Christmas like an adult. She would finally find a job, have a real home to return to and maybe create a new life with a loving family.

Lucy couldn't believe that she still could feel that kind of hope.

It was a beautiful day with all the snow, the children and the decorations in the city; and Lucy walked through Hargeon's streets with excitement. Even though her clothes were second handed and not that warm either, she was really happy with herself, because now she was living the future she waited for so long to finally happen.

The eighteen years old blonde, now a grown up woman, looked everything around her with happiness, trying to suppress the nostalgic feelings that every Christmas brought her. In the last ten years she never forgot about Natsu, even when he didn't keep his promise of helping her get out of that inferno. Sure, the damn thing got closed months after his adoption because of child abuse; but then she was sent to another orphanage in another city far worse than the previous one. The pink haired boy had promised to save her from that sad reality, but he never did.

Lucy shook her head, trying to clear her mind from those sad memories. She couldn't blame Natsu. Who would want to mess with the unwanted children once he was finally accepted by a new family?

She kept walking without really looking to where she was going. Her chocolate orbs were less innocent than her eight years old self, but she still was a little child in her heart. And then, she stopped in front of the great Christmas tree in the middle of the city, eyeing all the colorful lights and all the ornaments with wonder. That was the most beautiful thing she ever saw!

"I wish I could find my own Prince…" She murmured without thinking, holding her right hand over her heart.

To her surprise, someone commented about that choice of wish. "Princes don't exist, you know. Ask for a dragon instead." The deep yet _familiar_ voice said behind her, making her jump in the air startled.

She knew that voice. T-That couldn't be possible… Right?

When she looked behind her, that her eyes locked with the same onyx eyes her mind never forgot, Lucy felt like all the air in her lungs just vanished. She couldn't believe at all, but there, just a meter away, was her prince – _no_, her _dragon boy_. How the hell Natsu found her?

"N-natsu? Is it really you?" She asked with hesitation, really doubting her own mind in that moment. Lucy really thought that the boy, now a grown up man, had forgot her. After ten years, she couldn't believe that they met again. "H-How is that even possible?" She voiced her thoughts, receiving a huge grin from the pink haired man.

"Hey Luce!" Oh how she missed that nickname! "It's really me and, look, I'm sorry for not reaching you before…" Then, his grin fades off. There, there were the words that matched her memories of those ten years of sadness. "When I was adopted, the Dragneel family reported the child abuse and we got that damn place closed, but after that we didn't have the money or the authority to keep looking for you and to bring you to us…" Lucy could see that he was feeling guilty for all those years, because, really, who starts a reunion with apologies? They didn't see each other for ten frigging years!

And then, before he could restart his apology speech, she giggled with new found giddiness. Lucy just knew that the pink haired boy didn't change a bit in all this time and besides, her little friend was back in her life. He _did_ try to save her after all, but let's face it: Natsu wasn't her knight in shining armor, trying to rescue her from some evil force. He was more like a dumb dragon, but that was nice too!

Natsu looked at her with confusion, tilting his head to the side with such a cuteness that made her giggle even more. "You're still a weirdo, Luce! Geez…" That earned him a weak punch in the chest, making the pink haired man grin again.

"How did you find me?" She asked with a happy smile in her face, looking at him with fondness. Lucy couldn't explain the whole change those simple words made in her, but she couldn't be angry with him for too long even after ten years. For all that time, she thought that she wasn't wanted by him too but here he was, proving how wrong she has been.

"Oh well… When I turned eighteen, I almost run away from home to find you, you know. It was one of those rebel things to do, because my parents had given up hope in finding you after eight years…" He gave her a sheepish grin, making her giggle again. That was _so _Natsu to do! "Then, they agreed to get the money in the last two years to find you. So, yesterday, we found out that your last home was in a city near Hargeon and then I thought that if you didn't change a bit, I could be sure that if you didn't like to live with the family that adopted you, you would travel to all the cities around your home to find _your_ place… So yeah, I came here today and what a coincidence! I found you!" He exclaimed with happiness in a carefree way, making her giggle again. She missed him _so much_!

"I'm happy that you found me." She said, grabbing his hand between hers, causing Natsu to blush. He wasn't accustomed with those touches, because in the last ten years he couldn't think in anyone else than Lucy… So, he was a very inexperienced boy in all the romance stuff. "I wished for a prince, but I'm really happy with a _dragon boy_ too." Lucy said with a giddy smile in her face, almost daring Santa Claus to undo all her wishes that he was granting in that moment.

Natsu pulled her to a tight hug and he didn't want to let her go. Actually, he _did _never let her go.

Since their childhood, that was the happiest Christmas ever, because every wish they once made became true in its own way.


End file.
